Hourglass
by Kuro-Ryuu Reika
Summary: IA hanya ingin mencari kakak kembarnya yang hilang, bukan masuk ke dunia yang tidak dikenal—yang diberitahu adalah sebuah dunia di dalam jam pasir—apalagi ia terpisah dengan ketiga sahabatnya! Berbagai kejadian tak terduga menimpanya, apalagi saat ia diminta untuk melawan penjahat! / bad summary / Our first collab fic / Mind to RnR? / Don't like? Don't read!


Seorang gadis dengan surai _pink_ pucatnya berjalan pelan di tengah hutan yang tak berpenghuni, yang hanya berisikan pohon-pohon besar.

Yang terdengar di indera pendengaran gadis ini—atau lebih dikenal dengan IA—hanyalah suara alam berupa daun-daun yang bergerak tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi dan langkah sepatu _mary-jane_ miliknya.

"Rion-_chan_, Rin-_chan_, Yukari-_chan_... kalian ada dimana?"

"GROARRR!"

IA terkejut saat mendengar raungan itu, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sang raja hutan tengah berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter darinya. Tapi jarak itu bisa dihapus dalam sekian detik saja!

"E-Ehm, permisiiii... a-aku tidak ingin mencari masalah jadi aku... LARIIIII!"

"GROARRRR!"

IA hanyalah ingin mencari _aniki_nya saja, IO. Bukan masuk ke dalam dunia paralel dimana ia terjebak di hutan tak berpenghuni dan menghadapi ajal tak lama lagi seperti ini! Setidaknya, seseorang—kalau bisa _aniki_nya atau ketiga sahabatnya—membantu dirinya keluar dari proses rantai makanan dengan singa sebagai konsumen puncaknya!

"Menghindar!" seru sebuah suara

"Ah!"

Syut!

Jleb!

Serr...

IA yang tadinya langsung tiarap mendengar teriakan itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan namun pasti, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Terdapat jasad singa yang mengejarnya tadi dalam keadaan bersimbah darah.

"_Daijoubu ka_?"

IA menoleh ke atas dan menatap laki-laki bersurai _honey-blonde_ di hadapannya dengan takut-takut. Takut laki-laki ini akan membunuhnya dengan sebuah panah yang ada di tangannya, yang siap kapan saja untuk dipanah kearahnya.

Itu... itu berarti dia takkan bisa bertemu kakaknya yang hilang?! Dan juga ketiga teman yang berpisah dengannya sewaktu membaca sebuah buku aneh berjudul _Hourglass_ di perpustakaan sekolah.

Aneh? Tentu saja. Buku itu hanya berisi selembar kertas dengan empat kalimat di dalamnya. Apalagi setelah itu dia dan ketiga temannya mengalami pusing yang anehnya bisa serempak dan terpisah seperti ini.

"Hei, aku tanya dari tadi."

Ah, lupakan saja beberapa kejadian yang ia alami sebelum ia memasuki daerah tak dikenal ini.

"A-Aku... _daijoubu_." IA langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di pakaiannya yang baru ia sadari sangat berbeda dengan seragam sekolah Vocaloid Gakuen yang ia biasanya pakai sehari-hari.

Sebuah gaun yang senada dengan surai rambutnya sepanjang lututnya dengan renda di ujung gaun dimana terdapat pita besar berwarna pink di depan dadanya yang uhum... _pettan_. Tidak terlalu buruk.

"Ah, _boku wa_ Kagamine Len _desu_, _yoroshiku_..." laki-laki bersurai _honey-blonde_ bernama lengkap Kagamine Len itu langsung memberikan _ojigi_ pada IA.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

IA langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengar marga laki-laki yang masih ia ragukan jenis kelaminnya. Kagamine? Itu kan marga sahabatnya, Kagamine Rin!

Dan setelah ia lihat-lihat kembali, fisik mereka sangat mirip! _Kami-sama_! Ini ada apa sebenarnya? Padahal Rin mengatakan kalau ia anak tunggal, sama seperti Yukari, Rion, dan dirinya sendiri!

Ya, dia anak tunggal, sebelum ia tahu dulunya ia memiliki seorang aniki yang kini eksistensinya hilang entah kemana.

"A-Ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Len sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi IA.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku... hanya tidak biasa dengan udara di sini. Udara di sini sangat berbeda dengan udara di tempatku." jawab IA berbohong dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau bukan penduduk duniaHourglass ya?" tanya Len.

IA menggeleng, antara jawaban tidak dan tidak tahu, "Hourglass?"

"Hourglass adalah nama dunia ini, IA." jawab Len.

"Heiiii!" tiba-tiba IA berseru, "Kautahu namaku darimana?!"

Len terkejut, "IA? Itu namamu?! Serius?!"

IA mengangguk antusias, "Ya IA, itu namaku, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, darimana kautahu namaku?! Jawab!"

Len mengangkat busurnya dan mengambil sebuah panah yang entah mengapa bisa langsung muncul dari tangannya, "_Gomen_, tapi... aku harus membunuhmu!"

"Na-_Nani_?!"

_Story : Hourglass_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media._

_Warning : AU, AR, AT, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan._

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Adventure, Angst, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy_

_Kuro-Ryuu Reika proudly present..._

IA mundur ke belakang dengan kedua kaki kecilnya yang tengah gemetar. Kenapa ini? Tadi nyawanya ingin direnggut oleh seekor singa yang mengejarnya, sekarang orang yang menyelamatkan tadi ingin membunuhnya? Sungguh ironis.

"Do-_Doushite_?" tanya IA sedikit terisak. Bahkan di sudut matanya sudah mengeluarkan setetes air mata yang bisa kapan saja mengalir di wajahnya.

"Karena... kau adalah salah satu pengawal Kerajaan Howare! Musuh Kerajaan Sabira!" seru Len.

IA tersentak. Apa Len salah orang? Dia saja baru menginjakkan kaki di dunia tidak jelas ini dan... ajal akan menjemputnya hari ini juga?

"Len! Kau salah orang!"

Len dan IA sama-sama melirik ke arah utara, ke arah sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut hijau yang juga membawa busur panah, sama seperti Len.

"Cih Zunko, padahal aku sudah ingin membunuh gadis pemberontak ini." Len memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kau salah orang, Len... dia bukan IA yang itu! IA yang kita hadapi ini berbeda!" seru gadis bernama Zunko itu.

"Tapi kaulihat baik-baik Tohoku Zunko! Surai rambut mereka sama! Bahkan tidak ada satu pun yang membedakan mereka!" balas Len.

"Tapi dia tidak punya lambang bintang hitam itu, Len!" seru Zunko.

Len langsung menatap IA yang ingin menangis. Laki-laki bersurai _honey-blonde_ tersebut langsung mendelik ke lengan gadis bersurai _pink _di hadapannya yang tengah memeluk tubuh si pemilik sendiri, lalu menutupnya kelopak matanya. Benar, tidak ada lambang bintang hitam yang dimaksud.

Len lalu mendesah napas panjang, "Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf, IA. Aku... salah."

IA hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua bola matanya, "He-Hei, ini ada masalah apa sebenarnya? Ada yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?"

Zunko langsung menoleh ke arah IA, "Ah! Sebelumnya, _watashi wa_ Tohoku Zunko_ desu_! _Yoroshiku_!"

"Ah... IA _desu_, _yoroshiku_!" balas IA.

"Hahhh... IA yang dimaksud oleh Len adalah IA yang satunya lagi, ada satu gadis yang sama denganmu dengan nama yang sama juga. Umm, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Zunko.

IA mendesah, "Aku saja tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada di sini. Terakhir aku ada di perpustakaan bersama ketiga sahabatku, Rin-_chan_, Rion-_chan_, dan Yukari-_chan_."

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Len langsung terbatuk-batuk sama seperti ketika IA kaget dengan marga Len, sementara Zunko membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. IA yang menyadarinya hanya menautkan sebelah alisnya pertanda ia bingung.

"A-Ah, IA-_chan_." Zunko sedikit berdeham, "Tadi apa katamu, Rin-_chan_? Maksud IA-_chan_ itu Kagamine Rin?"

IA mengangguk, berpikir bahwa Zunko tahu keberadaan salah satu sahabatnya, tapi ah... tidak mungkin. Bahkan sangat tidak mungkin.

"Itu... nama _imouto_ kecil Len." ujar Zunko.

IA terkejut. Hei, apa di dunia ini ada _doppleganger_ dari Bumi? Itulah pertanyaan yang entah mengapa bisa muncul di benak IA saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan keluar dari hutan ini? Hanya tiga jam berjalan dan kita akan keluar kok." tawar Len.

"Kau tidak memikirkan Rin,_ imouto_mu itu?" tanya Zunko.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Rin telah dibunuh oleh si IA sialan itu!" gerutu Len kesal dan ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

IA menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia merasa bersalah. Eksistensinya di sini telah membuat sahabat laki-lakinya ini teringat saat _imouto_ yang paling disayangi itu dibunuh oleh seseorang berpenampilan dan bernama sama dengannya.

"Sudahlah Len... aku yakin Rin pasti akan bahagia di sana." IA menepuk bahu Len, berusaha menghibur laki-laki satu ini, meskipun ia agak janggal menyebut nama Rin tadi.

"_Arigatou_, IA..." Len tersenyum, "ah! Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang! Aku dan Zunko akan membantumu mencari ketiga sahabatmu!"

IA membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, "Serius? Kalian ingin... membantuku?"

Zunko mengangguk, "Sekaligus membantumu dan ketiga sahabatmu keluar dari dunia ini, itulah yang kauinginkan, benar bukan?" tanya Zunko.

"Hei Zunko-_chan_, Len-_kun_." panggil IA.

"Ya?" sahut Zunko dan Len bersamaan.

"Aku melihat sepertinya kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya IA.

"E-Eh?" kini Zunko terlihat memasang wajah setengah panik dan setengah... takut?

"Tolong, jawab pertanyaanku,_ onegai_..." lirih IA, "aneh bukan bila aku masuk ke dunia ini tanpa tujuan?"

Len menundukkan kepalanya, lalu segera mengangkatnya kembali dan menatap penuh harap ke arah IA, "Tolong! Sebenarnya kami butuh bantuan untuk mengalahkan Kerajaan Howare dan kembalikan kejayaan Kerajaan Sabira!"

"_NANI_?! APA MAKSUD KALIAN?!"

.

.

.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Seorang laki-laki dewasa tengah mengetuk sebuah pintu tanpa cat yang terbuat dari kayu, memperlihatkan keaslian kayu yang digunakan untuk membuat pintu tersebut. Wajah laki-laki itu benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa pemilik wajah itu sedang panik, begitu juga wanita di sebelahnya.

Kriett...

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita yang umurnya sudah nyaris mencapai tahap lansia namun masih saja bekerja sebagai penjahit untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Ternyata umurnya tak mempengaruhi semangat kerjanya.

"Ahh, ada apa Gakupo-_san_ dan Luka-_san_ ke sini?" tanya wanita itu.

"Kami ingin tanya, apa IA ada di rumah Lily-_san_?" tanya wanita yang dipastikan bernama Luka.

"Tidak. Malahan Rin-_chan_ belum pulang ke rumah sampai sore. Aku bingung harus mencari mereka kemana. Ah, apa kalian sudah tanya pada keluarga Yuzuki dan Tone?" tanya Lily.

"Kami sudah bertanya pada kediaman Yuzuki dan Tone, dan mereka menjawab hal yang sama, bahwa Yukari dan Rion belum pulang dan IA tidak main ke sana!" jawab Gakupo dengan nada panik.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Bertanya pada pihak sekolah?" tanya Luka.

"Ah! Aku benar-benar lupa! Gakupo-_san_, Luka-_san_, silahkan masuk!" seru Lily sambil mempersilahkan orang tua dari IA itu masuk.

Gakupo dan Luka pun memasuki rumah Lily yang cukup sederhana itu dan duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu, sementara Lily menyediakan teh sebanyak tiga gelas, untuk dirinya sendiri dan kedua tamunya.

"_Gomen_, hanya ini yang bisa kusediakan." ujar Lily sambil meletakkan teh itu diatas meja.

"Tak apa Lily-_san_, ini pun sudah cukup." balas Gakupo.

Tok!

Tok!

"Ah, _sumimasen_, ada tamu." ujar Lily sambil berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu utama rumahnya.

Kriett...

"_Ba-san_! Aku ke sini untuk mengantar tasnya Rin-_chan_! Sejak istirahat pertama sekolah, Rin-_chan_, IA-_chan_, Rion-_chan_, dan Yuka-_chan_ belum kembali dari perpustakaan. Namun setelah dicek, mereka tidak ada di lingkungan sekolah termasuk di perpustakaan dan kami berpikir mereka pulang ke rumah." terang Utane Uta—yang biasa dipanggil Defoko—dengan panjang lebar yang merupakan teman sekelas Rin dan yang lainnya sambil memberikan tas berwarna kuning dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk jeruk dimana-mana kepada Lily.

"_Arigatou _ya Defoko-_chan_, oh ya, tidak mau masuk dulu?" tanya Lily.

"Tidak perlu _ba-san_, aku harus mengantarkan tasnya IA-_chan_ dan Rion-_chan_ dulu. Untung hari ini hari Sabtu, jadi ringan-ringan saja aku membawanya." tolak Defoko dengan halus.

"Ah, tasnya IA _ba-san_ yang ambil saja ya, kebetulan orang tua IA ada di rumah _ba-san_ jadi _ba-san_ bisa memberikannya kepada mereka langsung." ujar Lily.

"Baiklah." Defoko memberikan tas berwarna oranye milik IA—yang merupakan pemberian dari ketiga sahabat si gadis berambut _pink_ pucat yang memutuskan untuk menghadiakan IA sebuah tas oranye—kepada Lily, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya_ ba-san_. _Sumimasen_ jika mengganggu!"

"_Daijoubu_ Defoko-_chan_. Lain kali mampir ya!" seru Lily sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Defoko yang tengah berlari menuju rumah kediaman Tone.

Lily menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Luka dan Gakupo sedang membicarakan hal mengenai putri mereka yang hilang.

"_Gomenasai_ membuat Gakupo-_san_ dan Luka-_san_ menunggu." ujar Lily, "Dan oh iya, ini tas IA. Defoko, teman sekelas Rin dan yang lainnya yang mengantarkan tas ini mengatakan kalau IA, Rin, Rion, dan Yukari tidak kembali ke kelas sehabis istirahat sekolah dari perpustakaan. Sekali dicek, mereka tidak ada di perpustakaan." terang Lily sambil memberikan tas IA pada Luka.

Luka pun menerima tas IA dari Lily, "Jadi, sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Lapor polisi?"

Gakupo langsung menolak mentah-mentah niat dari istrinya, "Sebaiknya jangan dulu Luka, bagaimana kalau kita tunggu tiga hari terlebih dahulu? Kalau IA tidak kembali ke rumah kita dalam jangka waktu tiga hari itu, baru kita lapor ke pihak polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus anak hilang ini." saran Gakupo.

Lily mengangguk, pertanda ia setuju dengan saran Gakupo, "Kata Gakupo-_san_ ada benarnya. Sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu terburu-buru karena hal ini. Bisa saja mereka mampir ke rumah teman mereka yang lain?"

Luka hanya bisa mengangguk, dan mereka pun memutuskan bahwa mereka akan menunggu tiga hari untuk menanti kembalinya putri mereka yang saat ini menghilang tanpa sebab yang jelas.

.

.

.

"Kerajaan Howare adalah hitam, sementara Kerajaan Sabira adalah putih. Dan kau pasti tahu apa maksudku."

Len, Zunko, dan IA berjalan untuk keluar dari hutan belantara ini. IA terus memasang telinganya untuk mendengar setiap kata-kata penjelasan yang diucapkan oleh Len dan Zunko, terutama pada Zunko, karena tutur katanya lembut dan pelan sehingga sulit didengar, apalagi posisi IA berada di belakang Len dan Zunko.

"Kalian tahu darimana kalau Kerajaan Howare itu jahat?" tanya IA. Biasanya, hitam itu melambangkan kejahatan, sementara putih melambangkan kebaikan. Itulah yang sering IA dengar.

"Dia telah membunuh adikku lewat salah satu prajurit kesayangannya, dan kau pasti tahu IA." jawab Len dengan nada dingin. Sepertinya ia tidak suka jika membahas hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian adiknya.

"Dan Oliver, yang kami dengar dari penduduk Howare adalah kekasih 'IA', dia telah membunuh kekasihku." lirih Zunko.

IA menautkan alisnya, namun baik Zunko ataupun Len, atau bahkan dirinya sendiri—hei! Seseorang memang tidak bisa melihat alis mereka sendiri kecuali lewat cermin bukan?—tidak dapat melihatnya sambil berujar, "Kekasih?"

Zunko mengangguk, "Namanya Defosuke..."

IA terkejut. Seberapa orang yang memiliki nama sama baik di dunianya maupun di dunia bernama Hourglass—yang artinya jam pasir, masih belum jelas asal usul nama aneh untuk sebuah dunia paralel menurut IA pribadi—ini?

IA ada dua, Rin ada dua, dan sekarang? Defosuke ada dua! Kakak kembar Defoko atau nama lainnya Utane Uta! _Kami-sama_! Ini ada apa sebenarnya? Apa kejadian dibalik kesamaan nama dan fisik ini?

"Itu... dia punya _imouto_ bernama Defoko kan?" tanya IA.

Zunko terkejut, "Ka-Kau tahu dari mana, IA-_chan_?!"

"Di duniaku aku punya teman bernama Utane Uta atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Defoko dan ia memiliki _aniki_ bernama Defosuke. Ternyata dunia kita berdua banyak memiliki kesamaan nama yang hanya terjadi secara kebetulan saja ya..." terang IA.

"IA, apa kauingin tahu soal nama dunia ini darimana asal-usulnya?" tanya Len.

IA mengangguk, "Boleh, jika tidak merepotkan..."

"Apa kautahu IA? Sebenarnya setiap detiknya pasti kerajaan yang berkuasa atas dunia ini akan berganti. Itu karena orang-orang di duniamu yang sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada dunia di dalam jam pasir yang mereka pandang sebagai botol pengukur waktu. Mereka selalu memutarbalikkan jam pasir itu seenak mereka saja, makanya kerajaan yang berkuasa juga terus berganti." terang Len.

"Ah, kalau kau tidak mengerti, aku beri contoh. Misalnya saat ini Kerajaan Howare yang tengah berkuasa, saat ada satu orang saja yang memutarbalikkan jam pasir itu, maka Kerajaan Sabira yang berkuasa. Dan itu terjadi setiap sekian detik." jelas Zunko.

"Apa sampai sekarang masih seperti itu?" tanya IA.

"Tidak lagi, sejak ada raja yang bernama Mikuo yang dapat membuat jam pasir raksasa yang akan habis selama seratus tahun. Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu ya? Setiap seratus tahun sekali akan ada perperangan yang pecah antara Kerajaan Howare dan Kerajaan Sabira, yang menang maka itulah yang berkuasa. Sekarang ini... Howare yang berkuasa." jawab Zunko sambil mendesah panjang di akhir ucapannya.

"Sekarang negeri kami tidak menggunakan jam pasir orang-orang dunia dan menggunakan jam pasir raksasa atau nama lainnya Kuresidaro." tambah Len.

"_Sou ka_... Kerajaan Howare dan Sabira itu memiliki berapa banyak kota atau apalah namanya itu?" tanya IA.

"Kota di Kerajaan Howare ada empat, yaitu Norute, Suro, Osidenta, dan Orienta. Kota Osidenta dan Orienta memiliki penampilan yang sering sama, sehingga baik penduduk dari Kerajaan Sabira maupun Howare sendiri menyebutnya Kota Kembar." jawab Zunko.

"Sementara di Kerajaan Sabira ada enam, yaitu Sudesta, Mareka, Potenzami, Fiumero, Spiagera, dan Burrione. Kota yang paling terkenal di sana adalah Fiumero dan Burrione. Fiumero terkenal dengan makanannya yang enak, sementara Burrione terkenal dengan ikan-ikannya yang besar dan aman untuk dimakan." timpal Len.

"Kalian pernah pergi ke daerah Kerajaan Howare memangnya?" tanya IA.

"Kalau aku sendiri sih pernah, tapi tidak tahu kalau Len. Aku datang saja secara diam-diam, kalau ketahuan, kepalaku bisa dipenggal oleh pemimpin aneh mereka." jawab Zunko.

"Heh, kau pergi ke perpustakaan Suro kan? Kau ini aneh-aneh saja, padahal di daerah kita ada perpustakaan juga." ujar Len sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jujur, kini kepala IA sudah pusing karena mendengar nama-nama di tempat ini yang tidak bernuansa Jepang sama sekali. Nama penduduknya itu nama Jepang, lalu kenapa nama tempat di sini seperti bahasa Latin yang diplesetkan?

"Pusing ya IA-_chan_? Haha, pada saat aku masuk ke sini juga begitu." ujar Zunko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kau bukan penduduk sini Zunko-_chan_?" tanya IA.

"Entahlah, antara ya dan tidak. Dulu aku pernah membaca suatu buku di perpustakaan Potenzami tentang eksistensi penduduk Hourglass ini. Orang yang memang penduduk asli di tempat ini tidak banyak bicara, hanya sebagai pelengkap saja, sementara jika bukan penduduk asli di sini, yah, mereka layak manusia normal di Bumi." terang Zunko.

"Aku juga sama seperti Zunko, tapi kenapa kami tidak bisa mengingat memori kami di Bumi? Bahkan aku baru pernah mendengar nama Bumi itu darimu." timpal Len sambil menunjuk IA.

"Saat aku terbangun pertama kali, aku sudah berada di rerumputan luas dengan Len berada di sebelahku." tambah Zunko dengan semburat merah muda tipis yang muncul begitu saja.

"Aku yakin kalian akan mendapatkan memori kalian suatu saat..." IA tersenyum lembut.

"_Arigatou_ IA..." respon Len.

Entah mengapa, punggung IA terasa sangat sakit bagi pemiliknya, "Argh! Punggungku! _Itai_!"

"I-IA-_chan_, _daijoubu ka_?!" tanya Zunko yang mulai panik.

Sret!

Sepasang sayap putih lebar muncul di punggung IA. Len dan Zunko yang melihatnya langsung terkejut bukan main.

"S-Sayap..." ucap Zunko terbata-bata.

"Pu-Put-Putih..." sambung Len.

"Len! Ternyata ramalan itu benar!" seru Zunko.

Sementara IA hanya bisa menautkan sebelah alisnya. Sayap yang berada di punggungnya itu membuatnya ingin berteriak sakit sekaligus geli.

Ah, lupakan sajalah. Yang sekarang IA bisa lakukan hanya mengikuti takdir di Hourglass yang berjalan ini. Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan kembali ketiga sahabatnya dan bertemu kakaknya sekali lagi bukan hanya lewat foto berbingkai merah itu saja.

Tanpa disadari kedua orang temannya dan dirinya sendiri, setetes air asin mengalir melewati pipinya dan menetes ke tanah di hutan itu.

.

.

.

"Yukari, apa kaupaham dengan penjelasanku?" tanya seorang laki-laki bersurai biru. Ah ralat, serba biru.

"Sangat paham, Kaito-_san_. Dan apa kauyakin aku bisa bertemu ketiga temanku?" tanya Yukari.

"Bagaimana punggungmu? Masih terasa sakit saat mendadak sayap keluar dari punggungmu?" tanya Kaito yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Yukari tadi.

"Tidak terlalu." jawab Yukari sambil meraba punggungnya, "Dan jawab pertanyaanku tadi Kaito!"

Kaito terkikik geli, "Aku pikir kaulupa, haha. Tenang saja, mereka berdua akan sampai ke sini tak lama lagi."

Yukari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dua?"

"Apa kaulupa Yukari kalau temanmu, Rin, sedang pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri? Berarti tinggal dua orang lagi yang belum ke sini bukan?" balas Kaito.

"Ck, kenapa aku harus dapat partner sepertimu, hah?" tanya Yukari dengan nada ketus entah kenapa.

"Aku tidak tahu Yukari." Kaito hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Sekarang! Ayo latihan lagi!"

"_BaKaitoooooo_! Kita baru istirahat lima menit yang laluuuu!" seru Yukari sambil melempar nampan kosong yang tadinya berisi dua gelas limun untuk dirinya dan Kaito ke laki-laki berambut biru itu.

Duak!

"_Itai_!" respon Kaito sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena jurus lemparan maut oleh Yukari.

"Kaubilang istirahat kita tiga puluh menit, huh!" seru Yukari sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Kaito menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk merubah arah kepala Yukari ke hadapannya, membuat wajah Yukari memerah karena jarak wajahnya dengan jarak si baKaito sangat dekat, kurang dari dua puluh senti, "_Gomenasai_, Yukari... -_hime_..."

"_BAKAAAAAA_!"

Bagh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

"Sudah Yukari! Sudah! Aku bisa babak belur hari ini dan tidak bisa melatihmu berperang menggunakan belati! Ugh!" seru Kaito yang terus-terusan dipukul oleh nampan kesayangan Yukari.

"Jarak yang tadi itu terlalu dekattttt!" seru Yukari sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun kali ini wajahnya yang tadinya putih menjadi merah padam.

"Apa kau menyukainya, _hime_~?" tanya Kaito dengan seringaiannya yang muncul entah mengapa.

"S-Sekarang tolong lihat bagaimana keadaan Rin-_chan_!" perintah Yukari tanpa melihat wajah Kaito.

"Baik _hime_~" ujar Kaito.

Duak!

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU _HIME_!"

"Oke, kalau begitu~ _ojou-sama_~"

Duak!

Duak!

"YUKARI SAJA _BAKAITO_!"

"Oh oke, Yukari saja~"

Duak!

"_BAKAAAAAA_!"

"Iya iya, aku pergi melihat keadaan Rin-_san_ dulu, sampai jumpa lagi Yukari~"

"Huh!"

_Well_, Yukari _tsundere_, benar bukan?

.

.

.

_"Len! Ke sini!"_

_"Ada apa Zunko?"_

_"Kaubaca bagian ini!"_

_"'Akan ada empat gadis bersayap malaikat yang akan menghapuskan Kerajaan Howare dan mereka akan datang tak lama lagi'. Hei Zunko, kaupercaya akan hal ini?"_

_"Tentu saja aku percaya! Aku tidak mau terus dibawah kekuasaan Kerajaan Howare seperti ini! Dasar Luki sialan! Berani sekali dia memutarbalikkan jam pasir raksasa sehingga Kerajaan Howare berkuasa! Aku tidak terima!"_

_"Menghapus Kerajaan Howare? Berarti kalau dihapus, Kerajaan Sabira akan berjaya selamanya karena tidak ada saingan, begitu?"_

_"Mungkin saja. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, empat gadis bersayap malaikat ini datang darimana ya?"_

_"Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti..."_

_"Baiklah Len-nii~"_

_"Hei! Aku bukan anikimu!"_

_"Hahahaha!"_

"Ja-Jadi maksud kalian itu a-aku..." IA sepertinya kesulitan menerima kenyataan dan sulit untuk mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Ya! Kau adalah salah satu dari empat gadis bersayap malaikat berdasarkan buku yang kubaca!" seru Len.

"Ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dari Hutan Siruva ini!" seru Zunko bersemangat.

"Hu-Hutan Siruva? Apa itu?" tanya IA.

"Siruva adalah nama hutan ini, hutan yang membatasi Kerajaan Howare dan Kerajaan Sabira." jawab Zunko.

"Tunggu dulu Zunko, sepertinya kita salah arah..." ujar Len.

"Hah?" respon kedua gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kalau ke Kerajaan Sabira kita ke utara, sementara kalau ke Kerajaan Howare kita ke selatan, sementara kita berjalan ke arah selatan selama hampir satu jam." terang Len.

"Itu berarti..." Zunko sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"KITA SALAH JALAN!"

.

.

.

"Rion-_sama_."

"..."

"Rion-_sama_, apa kaudengar aku?"

"..."

"Rion-_hime_?"

"Aku sedang berpikir Miki, jangan ganggu aku." ujar gadis yang dipanggil Rion itu.

"Memikirkan apa, Rion-_sama_?" tanya gadis bersurai merah dengan ahoge di kepalanya, "Siapa tahu saya bisa membantu Rion-_sama_."

"Memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari jeruji besi sialan ini, huh!" seru Rion sambil mendengus sebal.

"Harusnya kita tidak ketahuan saat melihat opera sabun di Kerajaan Howare, Rion-_sama_. Maafkan saya yang tidak waspada ini." ujar Miki.

"_Daijoubu_ Miki, kau tidak salah. Takdir yang salah." ujar Rion sambil meremas sedikit ujung roknya.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana Rion-_sama_? Penjagaan di istana ini betul-betul ketat, apalagi kita sudah divonis akan dihukum mati dengan cara dipenggal tiga hari lagi." tanya Miki sambil menjelaskan beberapa fakta yang ia ketahui dengan setengah pasrah.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban saja Miki. Kita baru saja bertemu sekitar dua jam yang lalu namun kita sudah tertangkap basah seperti ini. Lagipula kenapa kita bisa ketahuan sih?" balas Rion sambil menggerutu.

"Pertama, kita bertemu saat berada di lingkungan Kerajaan Howare dan kita berdua sama-sama tersesat. Dan kedua, beberapa orang yang terpilih dapat melihat lambang bintang hitam dan putih di lengan kanan orang yang mereka lihat, seperti gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua lolicon yang melaporkan keberadaan kita itu." terang Miki.

"Hei Miki, apa kau tidak bisa menghilangkan embel-embel '-_sama_' itu? Aku merasa sedikit risih. Coba panggil aku Rion-_chan_." ujar Rion.

"Rion... -ch-_chan_?" eja Miki dengan perlahan.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." ujar Rion.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Rion-_sama_?" tanya Miki.

_Embel-embel '-sama' lagi. Huff, aku harus benar-benar rela dipanggil seperti putri kerajaan._ batin Rion.

"A-Ah, ma-maksud saya Rion-_chan_..." Miki langsung menepuk keningnya, lupa apa yang diutarakan oleh Rion barusan.

"Kalau kau memang betah memanggilku seperti itu, tidak apa Miki. Hanya saja aku lebih senang dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-_chan_'. Itu saja." ujar Rion.

"B-Baiklah, Rion-_sama_..."

.

.

.

"_BAKAITOOOOOO_!"

"_BAKAYUUUUUU_!"

"Heiiii! Namaku Yukari! Bukan Yuu! Dan aku bukan kayu!"

"Yang penting ada 'y' sama 'u'-nya!"

"Hah! Sudahlah! Aku lelah berdebat denganmu Kaito!" seru Yukari sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman istana.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku harus mendapat murid keras kepala sepertimu, hah!" gerutu Kaito sambil duduk di sebelah Yukari.

Jduak!

"Tuh kan! Mana kau _yandere_ lagi!"

Duak!

"Aku tidak _yandere_ _BaKaito_!" seru Yukari tidak terima.

"Terserahlah." ujar Kaito.

Yukari menatap ke arah langit. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana nasib kedua temannya yang tersisa, terutama IA. Setahunya, IA tidak pernah berpikiran untuk ke sini, bahkan IA juga tidak tahu kalau buku aneh di perpustakaan itu dapat membawa mereka berempat ke sini. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Ketika terbangun, Yukari sudah berada di padang rumput yang begitu luas, dan mendapati salah satu sahabatnya yang merupakan maniak jeruk—bahkan saat dirinya, Rion, dan IA berulang tahun, gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ dengan pita kelinci ini pasti akan memberikan mereka segala jenis jeruk, mulai dari jeruk nipis sampai jeruk bali sambil menangis seharian di sekolah karena tidak rela mungkin—pingsan tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Rin, dia masih belum sadarkan diri di klinik istana. Koma? Tidak, jangan sampai Rin koma, kalau sampai gadis bernama lengkap Kagamine Rin itu koma, ia akan sangat kesepian.

Hei, masih ada Kaito di sampingnya sekarang! Dia tidak akan kesepian!

"Hoi Yukari, aku ingin tanya sesuatu..."

Yukari menoleh ke arah Kaito yang tengah melihatnya, "_Nani_?"

"Nama keluargamu dan Rin-_san_ apa? Saat kalian ke sini, kalian hanya mengatakan nama kecil kalian saja." tanya Kaito yang kesannya di mata Yukari adalah orang yang ingin tahu banyak.

"Yuzuki Yukari _desu_, _yoroshiku_ Shion-_san_." ujar Yukari, "Oh? Rin-_chan_? Kagamine Rin, memang kenapa?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"E-Eh? D-_Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Yukari sedikit panik saat tiba-tiba Kaito batuk-batuk yang tidak jelas alasannya.

"D-_Daijoubu_..." jawab Kaito, "marganya sama dengan sahabatku, Kagamine Len."

"E-Eh?! Ta-Tapi Rin-_chan_ bilang sendiri kalau dia anak tunggal!" seru Yukari.

"H-Hei Yukari, aku kan tidak bilang kalau Len dan Rin-san itu saudara..." ujar Kaito.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa kaget dan... syok mungkin." balas Yukari.

"Kauingin tahu satu hal Yukari?" tanya Kaito yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kepala antusias dari Yukari, "Len memiliki seorang _imouto_ yang sayangnya sudah meninggal, dan namanya Rin, namanya sama persis seperti sahabatmu."

"Eh? EHHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat minim cahaya, tak ada penerangan apapun selain cahaya matahari yang masuk ke sela-sela ruangan itu, terdapat seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ pucat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang gadis bersurai hijau lumut.

"Aria, apa kauyakin kita akan memenangkan peperangan ini? Perang yang menjadi perang terakhir kita? Dan kaubilang Kerajaan Sabira akan menghilang selamanya?" tanya gadis bersurai hijau lumut tadi.

"Heiii! Namaku IA! Bukan Aria!" seru gadis bersurai _pink_ pucat, protes namanya diubah seenak jidat begitu saja.

"Aku memanggilmu begitu, karena ada nama IA dalam daftar pasukan Kerajaan Sabira yang kuambil ini. Mereka cukup ceroboh ternyata. Jadi aku panggil nama lainmu tidak apa ya? Lagipula itu panggilan yang cukup _kawaii_ bagiku." balas gadis hijau lumut.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Gumi." ujar Aria dengan nada datar nan ketus.

"Baiklahh, sekarang jelaskan bagaimana kaubisa seyakin itu dalam mempercayai bahwa kita akan berjaya untuk selamanya dan Hourglass akan menjadi milik kita?" tanya Gumi.

"Kan salah satu malaikat dalam ramalan itu sudah kita culik, ditambah lagi mereka akan divonis hukum mati tiga hari ke depan. Satu malaikat hilang, satu kerajaan hancur, khukhukhu..." jawab Aria tertawa misterius dengan seringaian lebarnya yang mungkin tidak terlihat.

"Kalau malaikat beserta pelayannya itu bebas bagaimana?" tanya Gumi.

"Tinggal tangkap lagi, dan jika kita menemukan tiga malaikat sisanya, itu akan menjadi lebih mudah lagi untuk kita menang." jawab Aria.

"Kalau Kerajaan Sabira menyerang kita tiba-tiba bagaimana?" tanya Gumi.

"Heii, itu berarti mereka melanggar janji yang dibuat antara Luki-_sama_ sebagai pihak dari kerajaan kita dan Ritsu sebagai pihak dari Kerajaan Sabira." jawab Aria.

"Kalau... kita kalah bagaimana?" tanya Gumi.

"Kau ini, kalau kalau, kalau terus, aku heran kenapa kau bisa terpilih menjadi salah satu prajurit kerajaan kalau kau adalah orang yang panikan. Harusnya kau dipenggal saja kalau begitu. Atau... apa kau takut dengan kematian ya~" ujar Aria dengan nada horor.

"Tidak kok! Aku tidak takut!" seru Gumi mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia sedikit takut.

"Sudahlah, kita harus mempersiapkan peperangan yang pecah tidak akan lama lagi." ujar Aria.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita mau putar arah atau sekedar mampir ke Kerajaan Howare?" tanya Len.

"Kalau putar arah, pasti akan lebih lama lagi sampainya." ujar Zunko.

"Kita ke Kerajaan Howare!" seru IA tiba-tiba, "Aku punya perasaan kalau salah satu sahabatku sedang ada di sana!"

_/"Len! Len! Tolong kami!"/_

"Ada a—MIKI?! KAUKAH ITU?! KENAPA KAU MENGHILANG DARI KERAJAAN?!"

_/"Itu tak penting lagi! Yang terpenting adalah sekarang menyusuplah ke istana! Aku dan temanku dipenjara dan divonis akan dihukum mati dengan cara dipenggal tiga hari lagi!"/_

"Itu siapa Len?" tanya IA.

"Temanku, Safani Miki." ujar Len menjawab pertanyaan IA.

"K-Kau bisa telepati?! Sejak kapan?!" tanya Zunko.

Len hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Sejak detik barusan."

_/"Tolong kami Len! Aku belum mengikuti pelatihanku!"/_

"_Chotto matte_! Tadi kaubilang ada teman, siapa temanmu?" tanya Len.

_/"Namanya Tone Rion! Selamatkan nyawanya saja, karena dia adalah salah satu dari empat malaikat sesuai dengan Buku Suci!"/_

Deg!

"R-Rion?!" Len terkejut, "D-Dia... malaikat?"

"Rion? Maksudmu Tone Rion-_chan_, Len?" tanya IA yang langsung dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Len.

"Itu temanmu IA! Tak lama lagi kau akan bertemu dia!" seru Zunko.

_/"Ah gomen, sampai di sini dulu ya! R-Rion-sama bangun! Jaa!"/_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hei, apa yang kalian tunggu?! Ayo cepat kita ke istana Howare!"

"Ayoooo!"

.

.

.

"Rin-_sama_, cepat bangunlah. Saya dan semua yang ada di sini menunggu Anda bangun dari tidur lelap Anda."

Gadis yang dimaksud hanya terdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara 'pip pip pip' dari mesin elektrokardigan yang membuktikan bahwa gadis bernama Rin itu masih ada di sini.

"Piko-_san_, bagaimana keadaan Rin-_chan_?"

Sang pria berambut putih perak yang sedari tadi terus menjaga Rin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara seorang gadis ber_hoodie_ telinga kelinci yang berada di depan pintu klinik.

"Rin-_sama_ belum sadar dari tadi, Yukari-_san_..." ujar pria bernama Piko itu.

Gadis yang bernama Yukari itu hanya bisa mendesah napas panjang, "Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk—ralat—sangat buruk pada Rin-_chan_..."

"Jangan khawatir Yukari-_san_. Saya yakin Rin-_**sama**_ akan baik-baik saja." ujar Piko.

"Hei Piko-_san_, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Yukari.

"Silahkan, Yukari-_san_." ujar Piko.

"Kenapa Piko-_san_ memanggil Rin-_chan_ dengan embel-embel '-_sama_'? Sama seperti Kaito-_san_ memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Yukari-_sama_' pada awalnya. Itu agak aneh..." tanya Yukari.

"Saya dan Kaito adalah pelayan Rin-_sama_ dan Anda, Yukari-_san_. Begitu juga dengan Miki yang merupakan pelayan setia Rion-_sama_. Itu memang sudah takdir." jawab Piko.

"Eh? Piko-_san_ tahu keberadaan Rion-_chan_? Apa Piko-_san_ juga tahu keberadaan IA-_chan_?" tanya Yukari.

"_Gomenasai_, tapi saya tidak tahu. Namun saya yakin mereka akan segera datang ke sini dalam waktu yang tidak lama." jawab Piko.

"Aku yakin IA pasti akan kebingungan dengan dunia ini, sama seperti aku sih pada awalnya." ujar Yukari.

"Mereka akan segera terbiasa." ujar Piko sambil menatap Rin dengan pandangan sedih, "Yang harus kita hadapi adalah masalah Rin-_sama_ yang tidak kunjung bangun juga..."

"Rin-_chan_ adalah gadis yang kuat, bahkan dia hampir saja diragukan jenis kelaminnya oleh kami saat ia menghajar salah satu murid laki-laki di sekolah kami." ujar Yukari, "Ah, kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya Piko-_san_? Aku ingin membaca buku di perpustakaan."

"Silahkan." ujar Piko.

Yukari berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Rin yang masih terbujur kaku di atas ranjang, lalu ia memutar kenop pintu dan keluar dari klinik.

Piko hanya bisa menatap ke luar lewat jendela klinik yang langsung memberikan pemandangan taman istana, "Peperangan akan pecah sebentar lagi. Rion-_sama_ tertangkap dan akan dipenggal tiga hari ke depan, IA-_sama_ tersesat bersama Len dan Zunko, dan Rin-_sama_ tidak bangun-bangun juga. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa aku dan yang lainnya hanya perlu menunggu waktu berjalan saja?"

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_._

_._

_._

_Keep or delete?_

_._

_._

_._

A/N : Yak! Kembali dengan Ryuuka Mikan, penghuni(?) akun collab Kuro-Ryuu Reika bersama Kurotori Rei-nyan! Maaf belum nulis di bio, kami berdua sama-sama punya kesibukan dengan dunia nyata *sungkem*

Jadi... kami akan memberitahu kalian suatu hal. Kami tidak akan memberikan bocoran a.k.a spoiler tentang alur selanjutnya, karena alur fic ini tidak terencanakan.

Saat ini Mikan membuat chapter satu dari fic ini, namun Rei-nyan tidak tahu apa yang Mikan buat di chapter satu. Begitu juga saat Rei-nyan membuat chapter dua, Mikan tidak akan tahu apa alur selanjutnya yang Rei-nyan buat. Chapter tiga Mikan, chapter empat Rei-nyan, dan seterusnya sampai fic ini dirasa cukup untuk diberi tanda complete.

Maaf juga kalau alur ini terkesan cepat. Mikan buatnya ngebut pada saat nunggu antrian terapi nih *curcol gak penting* maafkan juga atas typo dan misstypo yang bertebaran *sungkem*

Yak! Sekian bacotan gaje nan panjang dari Mikan! Rei-nyan, chapter dua Mikan serahkan padamu!

And the last, mind to review? Segala macam review kami terima termasuk flame, dengan catatan flame berisi saran membangun (atau biasa Mikan nyebutnya con-crit).


End file.
